Love at first sight, A Jelsa (Jack & Elsa) Fanfiction
by TheFanFictionist1010
Summary: Jelsa / Jackelsa . This is a story before, during and after the movie 'frozen' but with a little bit of Jack form Rise of the guardians mixed into the story. It starts of with Anna & Elsa playing in the snow and suddenly the King & Queen recieve a strange visitor. Jack will make his first appearence in the fourth chapter. My chapters are short. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_This is a story before, during and after the movie 'frozen' but with a little bit of Jack mixed into the story._

It was a cold winters day in Arendelle, Anna woke up early. She heard the wind slamming against the windows. Suddenly she felt a cold breeze underneath the sheets of her bed. She looked out the window and yelled out, 'ELSA IT'S SNOWING! Come on let's build a snowman.' Anna didn't hear Elsa respond so she went to the other side of the room and crawled on top of Elsa. Jumping up and down Anna screamed, 'I wanna build a snowman! I wanna build Olaf again, like last year! You love Olaf, don't you Elsa?' "Let me sleep, Anna" Elsa said. Anna beginning to get furious grabbed the covers and pulled them away. Elsa laying in her bed with her pyjama on woke up immediatly because of the cold. "ANNA! LET ME...IT'S SNOWING! Why didn't you say so sooner!" Anna, now being happy and cheerfull, jumped off the bed and they got dressed as soon as possible. Anna & Elsa ran down the halls to go as fast as possible outside. Jumping in the snow always made the girls happy. They both were really happy. And in the window above the castledoors, there mother and father were watching, holding hands and hugging eachother, looking at the most gorgeous girls. But the parents knew that one day Elsa's power would be discovered and that was something they feared everytime they went playing in the snow...

To be continued...

Could you please send me a review and tell me if I should continue writing and don't give me a hardtime on typo's my native language is NOT English.


	2. Chapter 2

The King and Queen were watching Anna & Elsa play in the snow when an urgent message arrived for the King and Queen. They left to the meeting chamber and forgot about Elsa and Anna playing in the snow.

'Catch me if you can, Elsa.' Elsa made a snowball in 1 second and threw it in Anna's face. They were both laughing really loud. And suddenly Anna came up with a great idea. 'LET'S PLAY HIDE & SEEK!' "I'll search first" Elsa said. After several times of searching and finding eachother they decided to go back inside and play in the ballroom imagining a huge ball with princesses, princes, gowns, crowns, and everything would be huge and there would be cake and there imagination couldn't get any wilder. When the Queen returned from the meeting she put the girls in there beds. "Sweet dreams, Anna, never let anybody tell you that you're not pretty." Anna smiled and replied 'I love you too, mommy." The Queen smiled and went to Elsa's bed on the other side of the room. "How are your powers darling?" 'Good, I guess, Anna had a lot of fun playing in the snow.' " We noticed dear." The Queen gave Elsa a kiss and she left the room. Elsa called out to her mother before she closed the door completely. "Mommy, am I a..." 'A what darling?' "A monster, am I different?" The Queen smiled at Elsa and sat down next to her bed. 'Darling, sweet Elsa, you are not a monster, you will never be a monster, you are Elsa the succesor of Arendelle. You are beautiful and unique, and admit it, being different isn't that bad, is it?. Being normal, that is boring. You are different, but in the best way possible.' Elsa hugged her mother and went to sleep. The Queen gave Anna a hug and said the same for you sweetheart, different doesn't mean being strange it means being unique, not like others. Anna also went to sleep and the Queen closed the door and went back to the meeting chamber where the conversation was getting louder and more furious by the second.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Earlier that day...

'Sir, Madam, there is a visitor in the meeting chamber he demands to speak with you, he said it's urgent. "Tell him we'll be there in a minute." the King said.

"What could be so urgent on this beautiful day?"

'I don't know dear, maybe news from Corona, I heard my sister, Primrose is pregnant'

"I don't know either, I suppose it is something else, why would he sound so tense if it would be about a pregnancy..."

'You're right, I'm worried.'

The King and Queen entered the meeting chamber and saw a mysterious man sitting at the end of the table. He greeted the royals and started explaining, that something horrible had happened in Corona. Primrose was very sick and no medicine from all the kingdoms could help her. They had to search every kingdom but nothing was found. 'I need the permission to search your kingdom for a cure, I asked for this to be urgent because every second counts.'

The Queen gave permission and the man left immediatly.

"Should I get a carriage prepared for your travel to Corona?"

'Not yet dear, I can't just leave my daughters behind. I'm going to visit my sister in a week but I have to prepare first.'

"Okay darling, you do what is best for you."

Later that evening the mysterious man arrived again... The Queen left the girlsroom and went to the meeting chamber.

'What do you need, sir?'

"I'm afraid you will have too come with me to Corona"

'Why is that? I agreed too leaving next week, I can't just leave my girls behind.'

"I know ma'am but Her situation has gotten worse, they say she won't survive three nights."

'Okay, I'll come but first let me pack my things.'

Anna & Elsa were already in a very deep sleep when The Queen gave them a kiss and left for Corona.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

(Because Jack's sister doesn't have a real name I'll call her Bea because she has a 'Bea'uty mark under her right eye.)

Elsa opened her eyes, she was covered in sweat. 'I guess I had a bad dream' she thought. Outside she heard the sound of horses crossing the bridge. She rushed to the window and saw a carriage disapearing in the dark night. Elsa wondered who had come to the palace this late. She layed her hand on the window because she felt like something was missing. She got a little scared and suddenly the glas was covered in ice. She immediatly backed away from the window and sat down watching the ice melt. Elsa went back too sleep and woke up when Anna was jumping on her bed. Elsa smiled and looked at Anna, 'You wanna go play outside again?' Anna screamed while jumping up and down, she was always happy when Elsa would play with her.

Hide & Seek,

'I'm gonna find you, Elsa!'

"Never!"

'Ha, found you.'

"Okay, you hide and I'll seek this time"

Elsa started counting from 100, 99, 98, 97, 96, ... 4, 3, 2, 1, "I'm gonna find you Anna!" ...

Elsa was lost, she had been searching Anna for hours and she didn't even see the castle anymore. Suddenly she started panicking. 'Where am I, I can't even remember how I got here, no, this power is taking over.' Elsa started crying and collapsed. She started crying silently and suddenly she heared a voice, ...

'Jack, ..., Jackson, she's pretty. Jack, come here.'

"What are you saying? Who's pretty?"

'Jack, come here and you'll see.'

"She's undercooled, Bea get mom quick!"

Jack carried Elsa all the way to there home, he layed her on his bed and his mother checked how she was doing. She put on the open fire and tucked her into a dozen of blankets because she was about to freeze to death, but what they didn't know was that Elsa was freezing herself because she was scared. She was having a nightmare and she couldn't wake up form it. She was playing with Anna and suddenly Anna fainted, she didn't know what was happening and she started screaming. She opened her eyes and saw a beautiful young boy and a little girl looking at her. She didn't recognize the people and started panicking, she froze the blanckets by accident and the girl looked at her, not scared but fascinated, she touched Elsa's hand and said in an adorable way 'You're pretty, your power is pretty, the blanckets...they're pretty.' Bea left the room and searched for her mom.

Elsa explained who she was and what happened to the blanckets, she said she was scared and she wanted to go home. The mother agreed and explained Jack the way to the Castle of Arendelle. They left the house and started walking towards the castle...

'So...'

"So..."

'Your name is Elsa?'

"Yeah, yours is Jackson, right?"

'Hah, you can call me Jack, everybody calls me Jack.'

"So, you know the way to my house?"

'Yes, it's not really not that far, you just need to know where it is because you can get lost easily.'

"Thanks, ..."

'You have powers?'

"Yes, ..., they are scary, I'm sorry if I scared you."

'No! Not at all! They're really cool acctualy! They're amazing, I wished I had something like those powers.'

"It's not as 'cool' as you think, (Pun intended) , they can hurt people if I'm not carefull."

'Can't you controll them, yet?'

"No, they're stronger than me, they take over sometimes, that happened when you found me, I lose my memory and I panic and then I start freezing everything around me including myself, untill I wake up from the icy nightmare, it doesn't happen often but when they happen, ..., well let's just say it's scary."

'Sorry, I shouldn't have asked.'

"It's okay, but, are you not scared of me? Do you think I'm a monster?"

'YOU? A...MONSTER? What? No! Who told you that? You are amazing, you are the most incredible person I've ever met! Your powers are super cool, (AGAIN) , and the person that told you that is just jealous because they can't see what an amazing talent you have.'

*Elsa blushes*

"Thank you, Jack, I always thought people would try to kill me or lock me up if I showed them to the world. You showed me another way."

*Kisses Jack on the cheeck*

*Jack blushes*

'Do you see the castle through the fog?'

"Yes, I'm home."

Elsa hugging Jack pulls him towards the entrance and does the secret whistle to enter the castle. The doors open and Anna and her father run towards Elsa crying. They hug her and the father says 'Elsa, we were so worried when Anna told that you started walking into the forest and that she couldn't stop you she ran to me but you were already gone. She yelled your name but you didn't respond, it was like you were in a trance. But your safe now, thanks to this boy.' But Jack had already disappeared, he had left the family in there moment of joy. Elsa looked into the fog that surounded the castle, but she couldn't find or see Jack anywhere. She wondered, was this the last time she would ever see Jack? Or would fate give them another chance?

They all went inside and Elsa asked, 'where is mommy?' Her father explained that her sister Primrose was very sick and mommy had to leave to support her sister in Corona. But mommy would return in a day because they found a magical flower and Primrose was healed and gave birth to a girl called Rapunzel, she had golden-blond hair, Elsa and Anna smiled because a cousin had joined the family.

To be continued...

Hey everyone, please leave some reviews because I don't know if you like it or not...and please give a suggestion of something you would like to see in this story because I want it to be our story :) Hope you enjoy ^^ bye


	5. Chapter 5

'Mom.'

"Dear."

'"Mother.'"

They all cheered when the Queen came back from Corona. Everyone was curious about there new cousin and the condition of there aunty Primrose.

"Mother" Elsa said quietly "how was your trip? How is aunt and how's the baby girl?"

'Elsa, darling, well you have a beautiful young cousin her name is Rapunzel, she has golden-blond hair and aunty Primrose is just fine, they found a magical flower which healed my sister..."

Everyone listened to the magical story and everyone was happy that the Queen had returned.

A few nights later something horrible happened, Elsa and Anna were sad that the snow had melted and Anna wanted to play in the snow for one more time, Anna got hurt because of Elsa and Elsa vowed to never use her powers again when Anna would be near. Suddenly she remembered the vision she had when she was with Jack, it had come true. But in the Kingdom of Corona over the sea a tragedy happened within the castle walls, an old woman named Gothel kidnapped the little newborn. She was seen in the arms of the witch when she jumped out of the window. Anna got badly hurt and Rapunzel vanished.

'Elsa'

*Knock Knock Knock Knock Knock like in a little lullaby tune*

'Do you wanna build a snowman?'

"Anna, go away."

'But...It doesn't have to be a snowman...'

"No, Anna, leave me be."

'Okay, bye.'

Anna went back to her old room that was now half empty, her sister had suddenly moved to the room on the other side of the hallway, Anna didn't understand what was going on but her parents told her that Elsa had to have some time on her own, but still Anna didn't understand, she was just too young. But if you looked into Elsa's room you saw that Elsa was crying, she saw herself as a monster and even the voice of the litle boy called Jack could not take her feeling of depression away. She was ashamed of herself, she had almost killed her baby sister and she knew that everybody who had ever told her that she was not a monster lied to her. Elsa didn't realize how scared she was untill she realised she lost the little bit of control she had over the power, the control she had slipped right through her little fingers, she could never control the curse...or so she thought...

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter is a bit depressing because I wanted it to have a bit of a serious touch too. Know that life is not always as pretty as disney acctually portraits it. But I still love disney so don't judge thanks ^^.

'Bea, look the snow has dissapeared! You can go play outside again.'

"I'm not feeling so good."

'Oh, what's wrong? Do you have a tummyache?'

"I don't know, I just don't feel like going outside. You can go if you want to, I'll go with you tomorrow. I promise."

'Okay, you stay warm and be a good girl and do what mother says okay, you know she's having a really hard time.'

"I know Jack, I know, but mommy is having it hard...but how are you holding up?"

'I'm fine, I guess, and you, Bea.'

"I don't know, he was always gone, so, I never really knew him...I know he was amazing though."

'Keep that in mind Bea, I'm gonna go take a walk I'll be back before nightfall.'

"Okay."

Jack walked towards the castle in hope of seing Elsa, he hoped that she would be watching from a window and that she would recognize him. He thought of the moment when he brought Elsa back home. He wished he didn't ran but he did and he regretted it, he wanted to enter the castle but he forgot the secret whistle and suddenly the guards started threatning him if he wouldn't leave rightaway. He turned around and looked at the castle for one more time, he thought he saw a window becoming white, as white as ice. (I know ice is transparent but give me a rest okay...) He had a sad smile on his face and he walked towards the abanonned lake.

'Dad. Why did you have to leave, why did you have to go to the faraway war, you hadn't sent us any message and they never said you had died, we got the letter that you survived but...but you had gotten very sick... mom came as fast as she could, but you had already left us, without any kind of goodbye, we miss you dad, Bea misses you, mom misses you, and...well I miss you a lot. Growing up without you won't be easy but I'm gonna have to take care of mom and Bea now... It's my task now, I won't let you down dad, I promise.'

Jack went back home with tears in his eyes, as he was walking alongside the river that led to his house he heared a whisper.

'Be brave my boy, Bea and your mother won't be the only ones needing you, they won't be the only ones that you'll have to protect...'

Jack looked left and right but couldn't figure out where the sound was coming from. He looked up too the moon but didn't know why.

'I guess it was the man on the moon who said that.'

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

Several years later, between the clock scene and the part where the parents leave, and die...

Anna hadn't seen Elsa in a every long while but Elsa decided to come out for once because it was not just any day it was Anna's birthday.

"Happy Birthday Anna."

'Thanks mom, dad. You shouldn't have.'

"But of course Anna, you don't become 15 every year, and we have a little surprise for you."

'Oh, what is it?'

"Close your eyes first, sweetie."

'Okay, is it a pony?'

"Haha, darling you always had a wild fantasy."

Elsa unlocked her door and came downstairs, she was almost crying because she hadn't seen her sister since the moment she moved into another room. She vowed to protect her baby sister by shutting her out, that way she couldn't hurt her fysically and mentally. Elsa was scared to death because she was scared, again, scared to see her sister because she might get furious, she didn't know how she would react to seeig her again after all these years.

'You can open your eyes' Elsa said 'Anna.'

Anna opened up her eyes seeing her sister standing in front of her with her head bowed down. Elsa was ashamed as she had always been.

"Elsa?...Elsa! I missed you so much, I couldn't wish for a better birthday present!"

Anna started crying while holding Elsa, Elsa was surprised, she thought her sister would hate her for what she did to her but no, Anna always knew Elsa loved her. The sisters talked during the meals and they walked around in the halls together but suddenly Anna asked something rather strange.

"Elsa? Why did you shut me out?"

'I...I can't tell...you...'

Anna started to get annoyed and started speaking louder.

"What do you mean you can't tell me? Elsa...I thought you.. I thought we were gonna be bestfriends again...That today would change everything, that you wouldn't be shutting that door anymore, that you would join us for dinner and not stay in your room anymore..what is this then? Is this a joke? You being friendly and then dropping me like all those years ago? I thought this day would change everything but..You know what never mind go lock yourself up in your room, I didn't need you anyway!"

'Anna you don't understand!'

Anna turned around and looked at Elsa furiousy.

"I UNDERSTAND EVERYTHING! CRYSTAL CLEAR!"

Anna left the hall and Elsa stood in the hall all by herself. She knew she couldn't show her face downstairs anymore and she went in her room and locked the door. She started crying and she noticed her footsteps on the carpet had become ice. And so had her whole room and tears. Like little diamonds they layed in Elsa's hands and she looked to the moon why did you make me like this? I this what you do? Is this amusing too you? I knew you wouldn't answer,... your just a one man, one man on the moon...

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 8

"Mom! Bea and I are gonna go play outside!"

'Be careful!'

"Haha, we will!"

That were the last words Jack said to his mother. Bea was sick for several years but when she got better, she wanted to play outside because it had been years since she played in the snow, sun, or leaves.

'Goodmorning dear, are you feeling better?'

"I feel great mom, I wanna play outside with Jack, please?"

'Okay, but be home by the sun's highest point, okay?'

"Jack, let's go play!"

Jack woke up and saw Bea looking at him.

'We can go play outside, mom told me so.'

"Okay, hold up, I'm gonna get my stuff."

A few minutes later.

"Mom, Bea and I are gonna go play outside!"

'Be careful!'

"Haha, we will!"

Jack and Bea started walking towards the Lake nearby the castle. Bea put on her ice skates and skated on the ice but she forgot the most important part of ice skating, ... , ice can break, easily.

"Jack, I'm scared."

That's how the conversation started, Bea had made the ice crack and Jack wanted to save his sister, he comforted her and smiled, he took a branch laying nearby and pulled Bea of the ice but he put himslef in danger. The ice cracked and Jack fell in. Jack got undercooled and then the man on the moon turned him into the man we know him as, ..., we know him as Jack Frost.

He woke up in this new world, he had eyes as cold as winter, teeth as white as freshly fallen snow, and his hair was as white-blonde as Elsa's.

He looked at the moon and felt like something had changed. He could fly but somehow he felt like something horrible had happend...Something horrible during his transformation. During his transformation a ship had sunken and people had died, somehow Jack felt responsible. But the moon told him it had to be, it was destined. Jack didn't understand why, but he would find out soon.

To be continued...


	9. Chapter 9

This scene is in the same period of time as Chapter 8 And I know if you count the years the story doesn't make sense but just go with it ;)

'A message from Corona has arrived.'

"What?! What is it?"

'Ma'am they found Rapunzel, she has been united with Queen Primrose and King Thomas. They are holding a GrandGala for all the Kings & Queens from all the Kingdoms. You have been invited as a guest of honor.'

*reads letter*

King Thomas and Queen Primrose invite you too the GrandGala,

This special event is held because of the return of Princess Rapunzel of Corona,

The heroic acts of a young man called Eugene Fitzgerald/ Flynn Rider are honored on this Galanight,

Only Kings & Queens allowed,

This Gala wil be held on the 3rd moon night of the winter season.

Another Gala will be held for the Princesses and Princes to join the festivaties,

We salute you and hope to give you a wonderfull evening,

King Thomas & Queen Primrose

*done reading*

"Can I have the letter for a second?" the Queen asked.

"Oh, there is a message on the back, it's from my sister,"

*reads back*

Dear sister, I know you must think it is rude that I'm not inviting Anna and Elsa but it's just Rapunzel, ..., well, she is still getting used to people and being succesor of Corona, that I won't tell her rightaway that she has 2 cousins with one being a succesor. I hope you don't mind but like it is said in the letter, they'll get to meet soon, so don't you worry. Hope to see you soon, Primrose.

*stops reading*

"Dear, we have to go to Corona, now. My sister wants to see us at the gala and I want to meet my godchild."

'We'll leave rightaway, what about Elsa and Anna, they don't...don't get along anymore since her birthday 3 years ago...'

"I know, I'll tell Anna that Elsa has the responsibility and she has to act normal."

*a few moments later when all was explained to Elsa & Anna*

'Mom, dad do you have to go?'

"Be back soon."

"' We will."'

The night was calm at first but a sudden storm came up but it was already to late, the King & Queen were already in the middle of the storm and the ship sunk taking the souls of all the people aboard. The moon and a few other planets were aline when the storm came up and a huge beam of light fired too the lake next too the castle lighting Arendelle for a few seconds. A boy came out of the ice, and so Jack was born. It was destined to be. Rapunzel being found, Jack dying and being reborn, the King & Queen dying, and so Elsa becoming the Queen. When the news arrived everyone was devistated and Elsa had to become Queen.

"Get a grip Elsa" she said too herself, "You are becoming a Queen do it for your Kingdom."

Wordt vervolgd...

(Native language ;) )


	10. Chapter 10

The chapter You've all been waiting for :D

Three years after the death of the King & Queen and the rebirth of Jack.

Jack controlled the winters all around the Kingdoms but suddenly he got furious when he realised somebody had been messing with his summertime in Arendelle...He went out to investigate but was surprised with what he found...

I assume everybody has seen Frozen & Rise of the Guardians when you read the fanfic, so I'm gonna skip coronation day because if you watch the movie it is extremely detailed :D And if you haven't...on Youtbe you can find a lot of clips about coronation day :D I'm starting off where Elsa froze the fountain in the front entrance...

'Your majesty, are you alright?'

Elsa was terrified, they found out! She had to run but where? The bridge was way too crowded and she knew if she would try to cross the bridge they would catch up to her in no time.

"Think Elsa think."

'There she is! Get her!'

"Stay away! Please, just stay away!"

Without even wanting it, a blow of ice came out of her hand and she started panicking even more. She thought of the water and started running, ..., she got at the docks and heared Anna screaming her name, she finally understood, but still, they would kill her if they would catch her. She noticed something, the water under her feet started becoming ice.

"What could go wrong?" she thought, "I'm already gonna die if I stay here."

Elsa put her foot on the water and it froze, she started running and she went straigt to the North Mountain.

Several hours later Elsa arrived at the top... LET IT GO! LET IT GO! CAN'T HOLD IT BA... Oh... you don't like my singing... okay...

Elsa built her castle and became confident, her clothing was entirely made out of ice and her tight hair was now turned into a gorgeous braid with little ice crystals, she was happy but the little crystals reminded her of her ice tears she had once cried. She was free and her powers were more AWESOME than ever.

A few days she rested in peace when a sudden perso entered the castle UNWANTED...

'Who dares to enter my castle! You shall pay for what you've done!' Elsa said with a strong voice.

"Who dares to disturb MY winter! You don't have the duty too change the seasons!"

Elsa turned around the corner and looked at the person she had been talking too.

'You?! You! You're alive?! I heard you had died!'

Elsa started crying and started smiling.

...

Jack was sleeping when suddenly he felt like the wind was acting weird.

'What is this? Is somebody messing with my seasons?'

The wind answered in peaces.

" Arendhellehh, the Queenh hasss been revealedhh. Her powerss are knowhhhnn. She'sss triggered anhh eternalhhh winhterhh. Finh Hhherhh. Help heerrrhh controlh the powherssss."

'I'll fly, take me to Arendelle.'

Jack not remembering that Arendelle was his home flew towards the North Mountain. He stood in front of the giant doors.

'These weren't her before? How? Who?'

Jack opened the door and heared a voice that was familiar...

'Who dares to enter my castle! You shall pay for what you've done!' Elsa said with a strong voice.

"Who dares to disturb MY winter! You don't have the duty too change the seasons!"

Elsa turned around the corner and looked at the person she had been talking too.

'You?! You! You're alive?! I heard you had died!'

Elsa started crying and started smiling.

'Jack? How did you? Wait, Your hair? Your eyes? They're...Wow.'

Elsa was speechless and Jack was scared, who was this Elsa and how did she know his name?

"How do you know me? Who are you?"

'I'm Elsa, don't you remember? Here take my hand.'

Jack taking Elsa's hand gave him a flashback from when he was a boy carying Elsa to a house. He suddenly remembered trying to go into the castle but not seeing anyone.

"Elsa! Of course! Elsa!"

They started crying and hugged eachother. They looked at eachother and suddenly ... Jack couldn't resist it anymore, he looked at Elsa and gave er a kiss (on the mouth ). Elsa was surprised but happy.

Wow, chapter 10 I never knew I'd get here :D Hope you like it and the next part will be out...I don't know when I'm sorry busy schedule :/ Hope your fanfic needs are calmed don after not posting a while :D Bye and Enjoy ^^


	11. Chapter 11

Elsa and Jack were still kissing and they were pulling eachtother really close. They released at the same time very slowly. Elsa looked down when they stopped kissing but she blushed and smiled. Jack looked into Elsa's bright blue eyes and said you've become very pretty. She smiled and blushed even more.

'I'm sorry I messed with your winters. I didn't mean too.'

"It's okay, I'll find a way to fix it."

Jack smiled and suddenly there was a knock on the door. The doors opened automatically and Elsa saw Anna standing in the opening. She hid behind a corner and so did Jack.

'Oh, it opened well that was a first.'

Anna mumbled something but Elsa didn't hear what she said. She only saw two figures but she couldn't figure out who they were.

'Elsa, it's ... me, Anna.'

Anna almost fell, the ice was really slippery. Elsa who had been hidden behind the corner didn't wanna show herself to Anna but Jack tried to convince her. Elsa wouldn't budge so Jack pushed her and she saw Anna.

'Anna.'

"Wow, Elsa, you look different, it's a good different, and this place it's amazing."

'Thank you, I never knew what I was capable of.'

"I'm so sorry about what happened, if I would've know..."

'No, no it's okay, you don't have to apologize, but you should probably go, please.'

Elsa wanted to talk to Jack really urgently, she wanted to be alone and catch up with him, help him remember the times they had shared, although it wasn't long, she just wanted to help him get to know his family again.

"But, I ...I just got here..."

'You belong down in Arendelle.'

"So do you."

'No Anna, I belong here, alone, where I can be who I am without hurting anybody.'

She looked a Jack flying in the middle of the hall, suddenly she noticed, Anna didn't see Jack, she never even knew he was there. Elsa was shocked, was she the only one that could see him? He, he was invisible.

"Actually about that,..."

"'60..."'

'What is that?'

The conversation went on for very long while, while Jack was explaining how her powers made Olaf, Elsa was listening to Jack and Anna at the same time. Anna started getting more pushy ... we all know what happened ... and Elsa made Marshmellow in a flash. It was pure luck that she made Marshmellow, Anna, Olaf and Kristoff left and Elsa had a small breakdown. Jack cheered her up and showed her how she could make snow live.

'You focus and you think about the object that you want to make, look, ...'

Jack made a little bunny made out of ice and snow and he made it hop around the castle. Elsa was fascinated by the bunny and she tried creating an animal, she couldn't decide what she would make. A cat! I'm gonna call her Crystall. Elsa started focusing. A cat, a cat, I little beam of light came out of her fingertops and made a gracefull cat. A big slam made the cat dissapear and two men came into the castle. They had crossbows with them and Elsa was terrified, she ran upstairs and tried to hide but it was too late, they found her and started shooting her, she protected herself with a small wall of ice. Jack helped her.

'Elsa, your left! Your right!'

Elsa shot a few ice beams at one of the guys and a huge wall of ice pushing him towards a cliff.

"QUEEN ELSA! Don't be the monster they fear you are!"

Elsa looked at Hans but she didn't see that one of the attackers was shooting his arrow at the huge lamp in the middle of the room. Even Jack didn't see him do it, he saw it too late.

'Elsa, RUN!'

Jack saw Elsa running for her life and then she fell, unconcscious.

... If you watch the movie you'll understand this part. I'll tell you what the next part is going to be about. It is gonna be about Jack seeing Elsa being brought to the prison in Arendelle. :p What will hapen next? I don't even know yet :D

please review ^^ I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS

And sorry for not posting, I'm having it really hard, I have A LOT of work for school, I'm drowning in it and my personal life has made a turn too so I'm pretty busy :D

untill the next part ^^


	12. Chapter 12

'Elsa, wake up please, Elsa.'

Jack had seen these people take Elsa away from her ice castle. They had tied Elsa up on there horses. They went back to the castle and they put her in the dungeon. Jack kept whispering in her ear.

'Stay alive Elsa, please don't leave me, not after you said you've known me for a long while. I'm your friend, and finally I have a friend. Don't leave me. Elsa wake up please, Elsa.'

When the horsemen crossed the bridge Jack had a small flashback, he saw himself running away from a man and two little girls, he didn't know why because the were hugging eachother. They were friendly, Jack was confused, why would I run from them? Jack had stopped floating and saw that he stood still and that the horsemen were passing the gates. Jack hurried back to Elsa. And started whispering again.

'Be strong, I know you can survive this, I'm here by your side. Stay with me, ELSA!'

Jack started crying. And started thinking.

'Why did I have to find you? We were happy for one day and then these people came in breaking our luck, we were happy, we were together, we were one. And now look at us, apart again, you can do it Elsa, just listen to my voice, we WILL be together again, I promise.'

They put Elsa's hands in chains, thinking they would hold her, they layed her down on a bed not even covering her with a blancket, she was shivering, not because of the cold but from the shock. Jack tried his best taking the blancket but he reached right through it.

'Come on. Focus Jack focus.'

Jack talked to himself.

'Focus, now, your hand, reach for the blancket, pick it up.'

The blancket fell again.

'Agh! Stay calm, your hand, reach for it, It! It's working!'

Jack picked up the blancket slowly, he layed it across Elsa's shivering body.

"Agh."

'Elsa? you're awake!'

But Elsa didn't hear Jack. Elsa stood up and ran towards the window hurting herself because of the chains.

'Elsa? Please listen stay calm I can explain this.'

Jack started crying even harder because Elsa had forgotten about him. She was having a panic attack and she didn't know what to think.

"No! What've I done."

The door opened and the man who wanted to marry Anna was standing in the doorway.

"WHY DID YOU BRING ME HERE?"

'I couldn't just let them kill you...'

"But, I'm a danger to Arendelle, ..., get Anna!"

'She hasn't returned...'

The conversation went on and Hans left the room. Jack left the room and followed Hans, leaving Elsa behind. Elsa started panicking even more causing her chains to freeze. And eventually she was able to break free.

Jack followed Hans and saw him gathering in the meeting room. He saw a girl walking in, she looked like Elsa but her voice was different. It was her sister! Anna! Hans played her like a puppet and left the room for her too die. Jack stayed with Anna until a snowman walked in. That is the snowman she made! Elsa made him. Olaf was it?

Elsa had broken free and started running towards the lake. The snow flakes were brushing up against Elsa's face and hair. Her cape following the direction of the wind. Her tears turning into little ice crystals like before. She didn't know why but she just had to go somewhere. Whilst walking on the lake she started remembering things. A boy, playing in the snow, no, a boy that could let snow float, just like she could, the only difference was that he could fly. Elsa couldn't do that. That boy? Why do I care so much? I don't know. Why did I not know his name? Jake? Joe? Jace? No! Elsa started crying and she heard Hans scream. Elsa turned around and saw Hans looking at her. He told her lies about her sister, about how she had died. How her heart was frozen and that it was all her fault (which isn't a lie :/ ). Elsa fell down and the snowstorm went silent. If Elsa had only looked up she would've seen Anna running towards her to save her life but she was too torn apart. Hans raised his sword and pulled it down with all the force in his body. Just a the right moment Anna appeared before Elsa. She protected her big sister with her life. She froze and the sword shattered right in front of everyone. Anna's last breath was like the last second on a clock. Elsa heard a sword clattering in the floor but felt alive. She turned around and saw her little sister FROZEN. She screamed 'ANNAH! NO!' She stood up and hugged her sister while crying. Anna's hair, dress and cape didn't move with the wind like Elsa's. She was a statue of grace and willpower, but most of all the statue of sacrifice. Elsa cried and felt warmth from Anna's body. Her hair started falling next to Elsa's and her cape fell right down. Just like Anna everything had melted around them. Elsa looked up and saw Anna, they hugged and cried. Elsa melted the rest of the kingdom. Anna was furious with Hans ans punched him in the face as hard as she could. (I screamed F*ck yeah in the movies, don't worry in Belgium saying a curse word is not that bad as in other countries).

Elsa and the rest started walking towards the gates when Elsa remembered. JACK! His name is Jack!

Jack appeared in front of everyone.

'I hoped you would remember me.'

Elsa looked at him and kissed him.

"Sorry, I couldn't control myself."

'You don't have to.'

Jack grabbed Elsa by her waist and kissed her back.

To be continued

What would you like to see next?

Elsa trying to run a kingdom or a know visitor? .

hope you enjoyed and I hope it was worth the wait :D


	13. Chapter 13

'Elsa, wake up, c'mon sleepy.'

Anna was very cheerfull, she had her sister back and everybody accepted her the way she was. Elsa opened up her eyes and looked out the window.

"Ah, summer..."

'Elsa, you up yet? C'mon we don't have much time!'

"What? Why?"

Anna stormed into Elsa's room. 'DON'T TELL ME YOU FORGOT! Rapunzel is coming today! Oh my, you have only been a queen for a week and you're already forgetting your duties, maybe I should be crowned queen.'

Anna was teasing Elsa and Elsa thought it was hilarious, Elsa was happy and she finally got out of bed. Put on her gorgeous dress and fixed her hair.

"Goodmorning everyone, when is Rapunzel arriving?"

'"You had forgotten all about me hadn't you?'"

"Rapunzel! Oh my god! Wait, they said you were a blonde?"

'"After all this time you notice my hair? Haha, well your hair is pretty nice too, ice hair.'"

"Hihi, thanks. My hair colour is white and I don't know why."

'"My blonde hair came from my power, my healing power,...'"

"Your, healing? Power?"

'"Yeah, why are you looking so fascinated at me?'"

"You haven't heard have you?"

'"No, I came because I heard you had become queen, is there anything more too it?'"

Suddenly you heard Anna scream 'YOU HAVE NO IDEA!' from the other room. They both started laughing and they went for a brunch. During the brunch Elsa told all about her powers and how she had just started training them. She explained how the past weeks had gone and how she was still getting used too the duties and royal stuff. Rapunzel was amazed by Elsa's power and suddenly she noticed something.

'My powers dissapeared when Eugene cut my hair. But I was 'cursed' with my powers. And you were born with them, right?'

"Yeah, it must've come from a person in my family hundreds of years ago." 'I see, have you ever encountered anyone with the same power as you or similar power as you?'

"Yeah, I have, his name is Jack Frost, he controls the winter in every existing world but he has been gone for a little while, he had some business to take care of that was more important. He showed me some ways to use my powers and he tought me some tricks."

'Wow, how amazing, what kind of tricks?'

"I'll show you."

Elsa focused and started thinking of the cat she tried to make in the castle, Crystall. In just one second ice came out of nowhere and formed a ball of snow and it started to become the shape of an elegant cat. The cat was alive and walked around the castle and Elsa quickly made a flurry above the cat. Rapunzel was amazed by Elsa's power and congratulated her on the elegance of the cat and how alive it was even though it was made out of snow. The girls talked for the rest of the day and had a great time.

Sorry for the wait but it is gonna start being like this from now on I'm having tons of school work ^^ Please fav follow and review ^^


End file.
